Shattered
by Xeron.Got.it.memorized
Summary: Sequel to Broken. Teyla's the broken one now.
1. Chapter 1

Teyla was walking back to her quarters when she got the call. "Teyla, can you come to my office?" Colonel Carter's voice came crackling through Teyla's earpiece. Teyla walked swiftly towards Colonel Carter's office.

John was there when she arrived. She gathered the courage to meet his gaze and regretted doing so. She saw his face contort in pain and saw the hurt in his eyes. She lowered her eyes and saw his hands were bandaged. Ignoring the concern that welled in her throat and threatened to choke her, she addressed Colonel Carter.

"You called me, Colonel Carter?" Sam's smile suddenly disappeared.

"It's about your husband, Kanan. He went missing last month, and we've found him." Relief surged through Teyla's body at Colonel Carter's statement, but it was short-lived. "He's in critical condition and is not expected to live through the night."

Teyla felt her knees give out and sat in a chair before she fell over. "Where is he?"

"He's on the planet where we found him. His condition deteriorated the second we tried to move him. I'm sorry, there's not much we can do." Teyla took a deep breath. He wasn't dead. Yet.

"If you'll excuse me." Though phrased as such, it wasn't a request. John and Sam nodded and Teyla left. She didn't go to her room, but to the gym. She changed into her sparring outfit and proceeded to beat the practice dummy until she couldn't hit at full strength.

Teyla sat down on the window seat and started thinking. Every time she thought about Kanan, she felt a lot of things, but something was always missing. But, what? Her musings were cut short when John walked into the training room, bantos sticks in his bandaged hand.

Teyla stood up. "Would you like to spar, Colonel Sheppard?"

"No, thanks. Why don't you go worry about your precious Kanan? I'm sure you'd prefer that." John sneered. His words hurt, but she wouldn't let him see. She hurried from the room, wiping away the tears that had sprung to her eyes at his harsh words.

Why did she care so much about what John said? But, more importantly, why did he say such things? He was her friend. They had been on hundreds of missions, been friends for three years, and now he was being harsh.

She assumed it had something to do with Kanan, but why? And, more importantly, what would he do when she told him he was pregnant?


	2. Chapter 2

Teyla awoke to a beep emitting from her comm. Getting out of bed quickly, she hurriedly put it on. "This is Teyla. What is wrong?"

"Report to the control room. You'll find out there." John's response was short, cold, but almost cheerful, for some reason. Teyla grabbed her jacket and put it on over her nightgown before leaving.

When she arrived, she first noticed that John had this smirk on his face. "Your husband's down there. He was feeling well enough for gate travel, but it had negative effects. Go look and see." A scowl came to his face, and left Teyla with a shiver of fear going down her spine.

She ran sown the stairs to see Kanan on a gurney, but too pale to be anywhere near healthy. She reached out and felt his hand. It was cold. She looked at Doctor Keller and she nodded sadly. She ran to her quarters and sat on her bed, letting the burning tears loose.

Teyla cried for what felt like hours, and when she was done, as if he'd known she'd stopped crying, John rang the door chime. She got up to let him in, and he sat down, remorse the most obvious emotion on his face.

"Teyla, I'm sorry for how I acted. I was rude to you and I was almost happy over Kanan's death, but then I realized how you must feel and that woke me up. I was jealous and I took it out on you." Teyla nodded and hugged him. John was a little surprised, but hugged her back.

When they pulled away, Teyla got nervous. "John, there is even more pressing news. I'm afraid I will have to stay on base for several months. I am pregnant." John blinked for a few minutes and sat there in shock. "I am truly sorry for telling you this now, but it had to be said."

John nodded and pulled her in for another hug. "It's okay," he said. "We'll get through this." He kissed her forehead and pulled away. "And while we're telling each other things…" He rested his forehead against hers and his hazel eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you. It's about some of your people. The ones that went missing?" At her nod, he continued. "They've been found. But, we can't get to them. They're with a hive. But, the hive is very powerful, so we can't fight to get to them, but we're gathering intel and we plan to try to get them out within a month."

Teyla's face broke into a grin. "Truly?" John smiled and nodded. "I must tell the others. They will be pleased."

"Of course, Teyla. Now, shall we go spar?" They smiled at each other, and Teyla nodded.

As they went off to change, they imagined how the rescue would go, but it would end in a way that was the opposite of what they hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

_In her dream_

Teyla opened her eyes and saw, instead of the ceiling of her room in Atlantis, a canvas tent. Sitting up, she looked around and saw someone had set up a table for dinner. Walking over, she saw someone had placed a card with her name on it on one of the plates. She opened it and read the note written inside.

_Teyla, I've gone out for a bit to get some food for dinner. Tagan and Lyrra are still asleep and haven't eaten. I'll see you tonight. Love, John_

Teyla smiled after she read the note and then looked around for the children. She noticed two cribs in the corner and walked over to them.

But as she approached, she heard a rustling noise from behind her. As she turned, she saw Michael holding Tagan and Lyrra. Speaking with determination she didn't know she had, she faced Michael. "Give me my children."

Michael's eyes glittered maliciously. "No." he replied. "I'll make you suffer as I have suffered. I shall take them and raise them and tell them that I am their father." He got a nasty grin on his face. "After all, you lied to me. Why not treat them the same way?"

"Because they are my children. Give them to me!" Michael shook his head and laughed. He called some guards in to hold Tagan and Lyrra and then pulled out an Earth gun.

Teyla's eyes grew wide as he turned it on her. As he went to pull the trigger, John burst into the tent. "Teyla! Are you all right? Where are Tagan and Lyr-" He noticed Michael and the guards. "You bastard! How could you do this?" Michael started grinning again.

"Because I am having my revenge. I am taking your children and killing you both." He paused for a moment and Teyla's brain started working in overdrive. If he lowered the gun or slackened his grip, either her or John could grab it and turn the tables. Michael continued. "On second thought, I'll leave you alive, take you, and torture you as you watch your children grow up."

Teyla started to inch towards the cloth tapestry that hid their weapons. Michael noticed this and shot her in the leg. She screamed and collapsed, willing her self not to cry.

John lunged at Michael and began wrestling for the gun. Twice, Michael almost shot John, and succeeded in the third attempt. There was a dark red stain spreading over John's jacket, beginning from his shoulder. Michael leveled the gun at John's forehead. "Any last words, Sheppard?"

John met Teyla's eyes and she saw that if Michael did not kill him, he would die from blood loss. Already, his face was pale and there was a small puddle beneath him on the ground. "I love you, Teyla. I'm sorry." He spoke haltingly as Teyla crawled over to him, ignoring the pain in her leg.

"No, John. There is nothing to be sorry for. I love you, too. Please don't die." Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she watched the man she loved die. She placed a kiss on his forehead as his last breath left his lungs.

Teyla stood up and faced Michael. While her bleeding leg screamed in protest, she glared at him for a moment before lunging at him and pulling a knife out of her boot.

Michael didn't even hesitate. He raised the gun and shot her in the stomach. "15 minutes to live. Do you want to say good-bye to _my_ children before you die?" He smiled cruelly when she tensed at hearing him call Tagan and Lyrra _his_ children.

Lifting herself to her feet one last time, she told him again. "Give me my children." When he laughed again, she threw the knife with deadly accuracy. It pierced his neck and he bled to death.

Teyla crawled over painfully to where the wraith guards had set her children and held them one last time. As she kissed them on their foreheads, it all went black.

_In Atlantis_

Teyla's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, sweating profusely. She looked around and saw the familiar walls of her room in Atlantis. Breathing heavily, she placed her hands on her stomach and arms around her belly.

She had told John but still had to tell everyone else. She knew Ronon suspected something, because she was extra protective of her stomach during sparring recently. Rodney was either clueless or a good actor. That left Colonel Carter. She had to talk to her soon about staying on-base for several months and that the announcement would have to be made soon.

Teyla stood up and took a shower. She dressed in comfortable clothes before making her way to the gym. She arrived to find John already there. He seemed to know when she was awake and when she was asleep, when she was hungry and when she was tired.

He smiled as they sat on the window seat. "Hi, Teyla. Bad dream?" She nodded quietly. "Tell me about it." Teyla looked down at her lap. _How to begin?_

"In my dream, I woke up in a tent, and there was a note on the table. From you. It said that two children, **our** two children were still asleep, and it was from you." John blinked at her, obviously surprised. When he opened his mouth to speak, Teyla shushed him and continued with her explanation.

When she finished, John sat in silence for a moment. "Okay, that's a really depressing ending to a dream. Or, I suppose, that could be happy, because you didn't die, you just blacked out. And Michael was there. That's odd. I can't picture you dreaming about Michael at all. Even as a nightmare."

"John," Teyla began. "At the end of the note, where your name was signed, was the word 'love'. What does it mean on Earth?"

John ran his fingers through his already-messy hair and sighed. Why did he have to explain this to Teyla? Couldn't it be Sam or Rodney? _No, wait. Scratch that. Rodney would butcher it. Uh, better think fast._ "On Earth, when someone loves the other, and they write the other person a note, they sign it with love. That's why the 'love' thing was there." John hoped that she wouldn't question it further.

"Thank you, John, for explaining that." Teyla paused for a minute. "But, then, would that not imply that I have feelings for you? Since I dreamed that you loved me…" She trailed off as she realized that she had told John she loved him before he died in her dream.

"What is it? Is there something wrong? Is it the baby?" John's eyes were wide with worry.

"There is something wrong, but my child is fine." Teyla paused as she tried to find the words to explain it. "That nightmare has allowed me to realize how I feel. For you, John. I love you." A tear slipped down her face and splashed into her lap during her admission.

John wiped away the trail as he caught her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. "I love you, Teyla Emmagen. And I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner."

**A/N: Yay! happy dance 1200 words in this chapter! And Teyla and John told each other how they felt! But, remember, we haven't reached the happy ending yet. One more chapter!**


End file.
